zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon
This article contains information about the recurring boss of The Legend of Zelda series. For the biography of the character, see Ganondorf. Legend of Zelda Story line In this game Ganon kidnaps Zelda and Link must gather the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom and destroy Ganon with the Silver Arrows. Battle Ganon's chamber contained statues which fired at Link while the boss himself darted around the room, attacking with fireballs. After Link got in enough hits with his sword, he used a Silver Arrow to finish the fiend off. Ganon crumbled to ash and vanished. Zelda II: Adventure of Link Story line In the Adventure of Link Ganon is dead and his minions try to kill Link therefore resurrecting Ganon. A Link to the Past Story line Ganondorf, the Prince of Thieves, was one of many adventurers who traveled from the Light World to the Golden Land to claim the Triforce. Obtaining the power of the Triforce, he made a wish to control the Golden Land and thereby transformed the realm into the Dark World and himself into a pig-form, both of which reflected his corrupt, wicked heart and his greedy nature. Styling himself as Ganon, King of Evil, he sought to conquer the Light World, as well. Ganon attacked Hyrule with his monstrous armies, but was defeated by the Knights of Hyrule and sealed in the Dark World by the Seven Sages. Years later, Ganon projected his spirit into the Light World through an alternate form, Agahnim, to betray the King of Hyrule and take over the country. This 'Agahnim' form then tried to break the seal on the Golden Land to allow Ganon to escape it. Link confronted Agahnim in Hyrule Castle and defeated him, but Agahnim managed to send Link into the Dark World before he was beaten. In the Dark World, Link stormed Ganon's Tower and defeated Agahnim once again. After the battle with Agahnim, he battled Ganon in the Pyramid of Power, where he was bested by a silver arrows. With his final death, the Dark World returned to its former beauty as the Sacred Realm and the Triforce was reunited, with Link as its new master. Battle Ganon fights with fireballs and similar attacks. As in LoZ, he is defeated by slashes from the sword and Silver Arrow, while he teleports around the room. Link's Awakening Ganon does not actually appear, but the final Nightmare takes on his form. Ocarnia of Time Story line After the battle with Ganondorf, he knocked down his castle and transformed into Ganon. Battle Ganon starts by knocking the Master Sword out of reach and trapping Link inside a ring of fire. Link can only harm him by hitting his blue tail with the Megaton Hammer or the Biggoron's Sword, although this time he is able to target with Navi. Ganon can be attacked straight away, but it is easier if he is stunned with an arrow (preferably Light Arrows) or the Longshot first. Some items can be found when Link tricks Ganon into destroying the ruins of the castle. Eventually he collapses and Link regains the Master Sword. He must then down Ganon in exactly the same way, but this time using the Master Sword to strike his tail (the other weapons do still work, but are very ineffective). Then, Zelda uses her magic to hold Ganon still and Link uses the Master Sword to deliver the final blow to Ganon's forehead. Oracles Story line In these games Ganon is only seen at the linked ending and the games alone are the story of how Link tries to stop Twinrova reviving Ganon. Twilight Princess Ganon, described as Dark Beast Ganon in Twilight Princess, is Ganondorf's second form, a large blue boar. Ganondorf changes into Ganon through the use of the Triforce of Power, and also he remains in this form in the Dark World. Ganondorf appears as Ganon in all The Legend of Zelda games up to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; the form also occurs in the The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages linked ending, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, and is the second phase of the final battle in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. In the endings of most of the games he has appeared in, Ganon appears to be killed, although this isn't the case. After Ocarina of Time, it is implied (but not stated), that he cannot be killed as long as he bears the Triforce of Power. Ganon can only be truly defeated by the Master Sword: other weapons stun him during the final battle in Ocarina of Time, but using them cannot end the battle. Ganondorf appears to be finally defeated in Twilight Princess, standing with the Master Sword impaled through him and the Triforce of Power apparently fading, but his ultimate fate is unknown. Other Appearances Ganon is also playable as the final smash of Ganondorf in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, taking a lunge at the players in front of him. Trivia In a PC World article, Ganon was voted as #4 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time." Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses es:Ganon